friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Subponica: Episode 12; Operation: Subponica
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: Content of this story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, ponies, references to several video games, and possibly PINKIE PIE! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Previously Next Story: Terrarian Pony presents... Subponica Episode 12 Operation: Subponica ... Ruby:" I'm tired of you treating me like I'm a delinquent, mother. It's time I said what's on my mind." Coldheart:" Oh? Do tell. But you better be very careful about what you say. I already know your little secret." Ruby:" I may not be perfect, but neither are you. All you've ever done was torture me!" Coldheart:" Why... I never!" Ruby:" You try to tell me who I am! But I know who I am! And I love myself for it!" Coldheart:" If that were true, you'd embrace the fact that you're never going to be the doctor you'd been dreaming to be." Sapphire:" You take that back! Ruby would make a great medical pony!" Ruby:" It's okay, Sapphire. She only says that because she's jealous of me." Coldheart:" Jealous? Of you? Ha!" Ruby:" You could never become a great musician, instead you sell houses, because everypony kept telling you that you would never learn to play the violin, so you stopped trying because of a few other pony's opinions about you." Coldheart was silent. Ruby:" You would rather I be just like you, give up and make myself miserable, just so you can make yourself feel better. You always have to be right, and perfect. Because if you aren't, your friends will see you as nothing more than mud on the ground." Coral:" It sounds like you could use some better friends, Mrs. Rest." Coldheart:" I can't believe you encourage this... this unacceptable behavior." Coral:" What's unacceptable ''is that you don't appreciate your daughter for who she is. If you did, you would allow her to have her own preferences. Her own opinions, her own life. She doesn't want to be you. If she can't be who she wants, it's only because you are preventing her." Coldheart:" Fine! Perhaps I am a bit hard on her, and... perhaps I said things that were unnecessary." She looked down at both Ruby and Sapphire. Coldheart:" But a filly fooler!?" Coral hugged them both. Coral:" So they love each other. Why would you want to take that away?" Coldheart:" It's impractical, revolting..." Ruby:" Maybe to those who haven't known true love." Coldheart:" What are you talking about? I loved your father. Ruby:" You were forced to marry him because of a fued that went back eight decades ago. Seriously, some ponies just have problems. You might have liked him back then as a person, but you didn't love him, because you were in love with somepony else." Coldheart:" And how do you know that?" Ruby:" Your 'friends' are way too chatty when you have your back turned." Coldheart:" So maybe I could have been a better mother. But why of all things would you want to have romantic relations with another mare." Sapphire:" It's not our choice how we feel about other ponies. It just happens. We were friend for like, ever. And I've liked her since I was old enough to know what love is. Please, Mrs. Rest. She and I love each other. Please don't stop being her mother just because of a relationship you don't agree with." Coldheart closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and looked down at Sapphire, sternly. Coldheart:" And you love my daughter, with all your heart?" Sapphire:" Yes. She is my everything." Coldheart:" And Ruby, how do you feel about her?" Ruby:" I love her for her heart, her smile, and her courage." Coldheart:" And she makes you happy?" Ruby:" Very." Coldheart:" Than I suppose... you two are meant for each other." Ruby and Sapphire:" Yes!" Coldheart:" But! I expect you to always bring her home by curfew." Sapphire:" Promise." Coldheart:" Now come inside, my dear. I believe we have much to talk about." Ruby:" Coming mother." For the first time, Ruby truly fealt happy around her mother. She began to go inside, but she looked back at the pony she loved, who waved at her, and she waved back, heading inside, a new life waiting for her. ... Everypony was done packing up everything they needed into the cyclops submarine. They also made a second cyclops with the same upgrades. Simon had loaded the prawn suit into the first cyclop's vehicle transporters, and the seamoth into the second cyclops, just in case. Clover and Simon had been packing things since the middle of the night, because they didn't feel tired much. Though, they exchanged blushing glances a lot. Sapphire:" Clover, are you blushing?" Clover:" N-no! Hehe... o-of course not!" Ruby:" Oh, I get it." Clover:" Uh... get what?" Ruby:" You finally told him, didn't you?" Clover:" Told him... what?" Sapphire:" Told who what?" Ruby:" So you didn't tell Simon that you had a little crush on him?" Sapphire:" ''WHAT!?" Simon sighed as he entered the cockpit. Simon:" She told me." Clover:" It was supposed to be a surprise! Thanks a lot Ruby!" Ruby:" To be fair, you were blushing like a mad pony." Sapphire:" Wha- you... a-and him? You and her? Has the world gone mad?" Simon:" Since when were you a love critic?" Sapphire:" B-but it doesn't match! You guys don't have anything in common?" Simon:" That doesn't matter. She has filled a hole in me that needed a heart to hold." Clover:" And he makes me feel safe, even in the most dangerous of times. That's how I worked up the courage to give away Puppers to Emmy. I have a new Puppers." Sapphire:" I suppose that's... good enough for me. Is everypony ready?" She looked toward Emerald, who was curled up, sleeping on cyclops steering wheel, cuddling the toy Puppers. The engine was powered down, so there was no reason to worry. It was still early in the morning, so she was still understandably tired. Clover:" Yup. Operation: Subponica is a go!" Sapphire:" Good. Then let's make sure everypony knows. Oh! And Simon, make sure we have back up power cells." Simon:" We have twelve back ups, plus the six power cells we're using to power the sub. I've also fabricated six power cell chargers inside the submarine. I've also taken the liberty of creating a coffee maker in here. It'll synthesize as much coffee as you need." Sapphire:" Good. 'Cause I'll need a lot of it!" Night Owl:" Hey Sapphire. If you don't mind, I'd like to have a word." Sapphire:" Sure." They went into the back of the sub, where the engine was. Sapphire:" What'd ya need?" Night Owl:" Look, I'm no good with words. I'm just wanted to say that I've come to trust you, lately. I've been here learning everything about you and your group. I think it's only fair you get to know me as well. So whatever questions you have, you can ask." Sapphire:" Are you sure?" Night Owl:" I'm not supposed too, but if anything happens to me, I need somepony to relay information about my mission. Besides, I feel like I owe you this much, for letting me in." Sapphire:" Okay... well, who are you really?" Night Owl:" My name is Night Owl. I haven't lied about that. I am the leader of a very secret group created by Princess Luna called the Night Owls. Our job was to get information, and make terrible ponies... disappear." Sapphire:" I see. Then what happened when you killed Wendy?" Night Owl:" It wasn't a necessary kill. I was only trying to incapacitate her. That kind of thing has happened before, but I don't why it affected me this time. I'm starting to think it was your influence. How did you turn me into such a softy?" Sapphire:" I guess that's what happens. Do you have a family I can tell if something happens to you?" Night Owl:" I was adopted by the Apple family, in Sweet Apple Acres. They... took care of me, when I was young." Sapphire:" I think I've met them before. I never saw you, though." Night Owl:" I wasn't really around that much. That's why I felt so bad when Granny Smith got too old. I wasn't there when she went. I asked Princess Luna to let me hang around them more often, but... it's still not enough. I wish I was with them, now. This isn't how it was supposed to happen." Sapphire:" Well, don't worry. I promise you're going to see them again." Night Owl:" I appreciate that. You're a good pony, Sapphire. I understand why everypony looks up to you. Especially that little shark filly. I bet one day, she'll make a fine mare." Simon's voice came on the intercom. Simon:" Everypony, please come in for roll call. Operation: Subponica is about to begin! We hope you enjoy the ride, and we thank you for choosing Submarine Simon!" They both giggled a bit. It was funny, because on the side both cyclops submarines were the painted words "Sub Simon". Only the second one was called "Sub Simon II". Sapphire:" We should get in to roll call. Don't want to keep the good driver waiting." Everypony was in the cockpit. Most of them were sitting, being patient. Sapphire entered the cockpit, wearing the old captain's hat, and a prideful smile. Sapphire:" Alright everypony. First order of business, roll call. Let us know you're all here, and I'll mark you as present." Ruby:" I'm here, Captain!" Clover:" I'm here!" Simon:" Right here." Brine:" Over here!" Jenny:" Right here." Show:" Here!" Terrarian:" I'm here. Night Owl:" I'm here, too!" Emerald: *Yawn* "I'm here." Sapphire:" Where's Zena?" Zena came up behind her, looking apologetic. Zena:" Sorry! I apologize for my tardiness! Won't happen again, Captain!" Emerald felt suspicious, but too tired to care. Sapphire:" Alright, now that everypony is here, I need Brine, Jenny, Terrarian, and Clover in the second submarine, with Simon driving. The rest of you are riding with me in this cyclops. Ruby:" Wait, what are we going to do about Argyle? We can't just let our prisoner starve." Sapphire:" Dang it! That complicates things." Terrarian:" We'll let him go. We don't need him anymore." Night Owl:" But what if he follows us?" Terrarian:" He won't. He doesn't have a cyclops. He won't be able to follow. Sapphire:" It'll have to work for now. We can't just let prisoners die." ... Sapphire and Clover went into Argyle's cell, but they only saw the warper, and a new empty pair of chains. Sapphire:" Where did he go?" Warper:" The one you call Argyle, has escaped captivity. But it seems he left something behind." Clover:" Look!" She point at the note by the empty chains. Dear idiots... You really thought you could hold me? Ha! You should have payed more attention. I hope your little deep sea adventure goes well. In fact, I hope a leviathan predator eats you. I would wish you good luck, but it's not like you would do the same. Your ex-prisoner, ~Argyle Sapphire:" Well, it looks like he found a use for that pencil after all." Clover:" We should go, before his friends come back for us." ... Ruby had already had Argyle pinned to the ground, the survival knife levitating right next to her, pointing at him. Ruby:" You give me one good reason why I shouldn't just kill you for you did to Show Buster!" Argyle:" Well, first of all, this isn't really a fair fight. And I've not tried to attack you yet. And if I recall, you don't kill unless it's self defense." Ruby:" You're going to have to do better than that." Argyle:" You don't want to kill me, 'cause I know where your friends are being held, not to mention I can get you off this rock." Ruby:" You couldn't even operate a fabricator." Emerald:" You're a lier, and a mean pony! Why should we trust you!?" Argyle:" Oh I don't know. You're the psychic one. You tell me if I'm telling the truth." Emerald sighed. Emerald:" He's not lying, momma." Ruby:" Fine, you live for now. But why help us?" Argyle:" Because I don't want to sit on this rock anymore than you do at this point. I mean not that I'm not loving the whole apocalypse thing, but most of these gang ponies are sooo boring. I mean, what's the fun in heads on pikes if they serve no other purpose than to scare away fresh meat?" Daniel:" Now ah wanna stab him." ... The two Submarines were nearing the floating island. Sapphire knew it would be a pain just to get one cyclops to fit through to the passage that leads to the lost river. But Simon knew of a different entrance that would be easier. When they got to the cave entrance Simon mentioned, they all saw in front of it, a large chunk of the Aurora. Clover:" Should we salvage it?" Simon:" Doubtful there is much to be salvaged. I say we just skip over it. We have all we need anyways." Sapphire:" He's right. Let's just go through the tunnel." Simon:" After you, captain." Sapphire drove into the tunnel, taking caution not bump into any walls or stalactites. Emerald climbed on her shoulders, to get a look. It was getting darker outside, and she was getting a creepy vibe from the area. But she felt safer being close to her mother. Sapphire found it comforting. Emerald:" Is their anything I can do mommy? I wanna help?" Sapphire:" Why don't you operate the cameras? You can help look out for dangerous creatures, behind us." Emerald:" Okay!" She pressed the holobutton that turned on the camera, and a circular screen turned on, showing what one of the cameras were seeing. Sapphire had already taught her the basics of the cyclops, and she'd already committed it to memory. Sapphire saw in front of them, a crabsquid. Sapphire:" Watch out, guys. We got a crabsquid. Those things will use EMP." Simon:" Understood. It shouldn't be big enough to do any harm to the submarines, though. I think we're safe." The crabsquid made a noise, and started swimming towards the cyclops. A blast of energy came out of it, and the cyclop's power went to 0%. Emerald squeaked as the crabsquid tried to pierce the cyclops, but it's hull was too strong. Seconds later, the power was back on again, and the crabsquid gave up it's attack. Emerald was relieved that the lights were back on. Emerald:" That thing was pretty scary." Sapphire:" Don't worry about those, hon. The crabsquids are the least of our problems." Terrarian:" Care to elaborate?" Sapphire:" I may have forgotten to mention there are warpers down here." Night Owl:" That would have been nice to know sooner." Zena:" What's a warper?" Emerald:" It's like, a really scaring thing, that can disappear and reappear in another place. It also has these sharp things on it's arms." Zena:" Well that doesn't sound very pleasant." Show:" They won't be able to get in, will they?" Simon:" From what we've seen, they're able to teleport into our seabase. It is possible they would be able to get into the subs." Sapphire:" We'll be more vulnerable." Ruby:" We'll have to avoid warpers as much as possible." Sapphire:" I should also mention that warpers can also summon other creatures, and even teleport us closer to them, even from our vehicles." Brine:" They can teleport us, outside of our vehicles?" Sapphire:" It happened to me once. It wasn't the best day of life, let's say." They began to enter the large cavern area. As soon as they entered, everything was quiet. Even the creatures were swimming away from them. Ruby:" I don't like how quite it is." Suddenly, three warpers appeared in front of them, like they were just waiting for them. They began muttering tactics in their unique language, then they teleported again. They heard Night Owl yell. Sapphire:" They're inside the cyclops!" Ruby and Sapphire started towards the circular bulk door, only to be stopped by a warper. The cyclops alarms were blaring, warning everypony that there was a monster attack. The warper swung it's scythe arm at Sapphire, causing her face to bleed. Ruby panicked and levitated the creature, and started bashing it on the circle door, like she did with the scanner device, uttering every word with each time she banged it against the door. Ruby:" Why!" CLANK! Ruby:" Won't!" CLANK! Ruby:" You!" CLANK! Ruby:" Just leave!" CLANK! Ruby:" Us alone!" CLANK! CLANK! CLANK! Sapphire jammed the survival knife into the warper's synthetic heart. It's transparent stomach cracked like glass. She shoved the warper aside, and opened the circle door. Two warpers were attacking Night Owl, Show Buster, and Zena. One of them had already slashed Zena's, stomach, leaving a large wound that Ruby could heal, but it had to be made quick. Sapphire:" Ruby! Heal Zena! Everypony else, help me!" Night Owl blasted the left scythe off of one of the warpers with her staff. Suddenly, she wasn't able to use it. Night Owl:" Dang it! My staff needs to recharge!" Judging by all the burn marks in the sub, she must have missed quite a few times out of panic. Show began to use his magic to blast the warper that hurt his zebra companion. Show:" Warp back to the hole you came from! I've fought parasprites tougher than you! The grim reaper called, he wants his wants his scythe back!" Of course, even in combat, he would make jokes without even trying. Night Owl resorted to slashing the things with her knife, while he kicked and punched. It was almost effortless, but they eventually gave up and teleported away. Show Buster lied down right next to Zena, nuzzling her, worriedly. Show:" My dear, are you alright? How bad did they hurt you?" Zena raised a forehoof over her head. Zena:" Oh! The pain, it's unbearable! It's excruciatingly terrible! I think... I think I might... ah." She collapsed on the floor, bearing a smile that not even Show noticed. Show:" Oh no! Is she dead? Please tell me she's fine!" Everypony around him giggled from the scene. Show:" Why are you laughing? She needs help!" Ruby:" It looks like you've got some competition in the show biz." Show:" Wha- oh." Zena:" Hehehe." Show:" Not fair Zeny." Zena:" Daw, I'm sorry. It was just an act. Come here, you." She wrapped her hooves around the show stallion. Show:" Daw, how can I stay mad at that?" Emerald wasn't laughing though. Something about the Zebra wqs just very off. Sapphire:" What's wrong Emmy?" Emerald:" Nothing." Simon:" Are you guys alright? Is it over?" Sapphire:" This is Sapphire. We're all clear. Any warpers on your end?" Simon:" Nope. We are all clear over here." Ruby:" Guys, those warpers came out of nowhere. It's like they were waiting for us." Sapphire:" I think you're right. I think they ambushed us." Simon:" That's impossible. How would they know we're coming?" Terrarian:" They might even have scouts. It's the only explanation I can think of. And what if they commenicate telepathically, like Emerald does?" Simon:" It is possible." Sapphire:" Don't worry guys. Once we get to the lost river, we'll be safe for a while." ... It was hard getting through the deep grand reef, with all the crabsquids, and getting through the tunnel that lead to the lost river, without damaging the sub, was a pain in the cutie mark. Eventually they made it, though. They continued through the brine tunnels, as Emerald stared in fascination. Emerald:" Hey mommy?" Sapphire:" Yes, sweetie?" Emerald:" How does a river flow beneath the ocean?" Sapphire:" Well... um... that's... a question for your mom." She gave Ruby a sheepish smile. Ruby rolled her eyes. Ruby:" The lost river is what we call a brine river. A brine happens when salt and water are mixed. What we see here, is a heavily concentrated saturation of salt and water. So it may look like water beneathe water, but it's just a lot of salt that happens to be down in these tunnels." Emerald tilted her head. She was even more confused than before. Emerald:" Mommy, why does momma use a lot of big words?" Sapphire chuckled at the unicorn, who was now grunting, and rolling her eyes. Sapphire:" Because she's a sciencey pony. Sciencey ponies are obsessed with big words." Ruby:" Oh yeah, well... at least I can count backwards from 20 without making mistakes." Sapphire:" Aw, come on! No fair!" Emerald:" Guys, stop fighting." Sapphire:" We aren't fighting, sweetie. We're just joking around." Sapphire recognized the giant fossil she discovered while she was down here, and remembered the the barrier door protected by an orange console. Sapphire:" Hey guys, I'm gonna go check something out. I recognize this area, but I didn't get a very good look before." Simon:" I'm coming with. I would very much like to this fossil." Emerald:" Can I come Mommy?" Sapphire:" Well, I guess this area isn't too dangerous. Okay. But stick close." Emerald:" As always." ... Swimming towards the barrier protecting the strange room, Sapphire pulled out the orange tablet. After placing it into the console, the barrier shut down, and Sapphire and Emerald swam inside, while Simin was examining the large fossil. Inside the room, it mostly looked like an area of flora and fauna research. Emerald found a strange table on the right side of the room. On it was a round egg, that appeared to be just like the one she hatched from. Emerald:" Moomy! It's an egg! Look! Look!" Sapphire took a look at the egg. Sapphire:" That's crazy! This looks exactly like the egg you came from!" Emerald gasped. Emerald:" R-really!? That's so cool! Can we take it? Please, please, please, please, pleeeeaaase!?" Sapphire:" I suppose, but you'll have to take care of it. It won't hatch unless it's in clean water, so it'll have to wait until we can get back base. We've gone too far to go back now." Emerald:" Okay!" On the far right of the room, was another alien terminal. Sapphire:" Jesse, can you translate the data on this terminal?" Jesse:" Affirmative. Downloading and translating data. '''Error:' Some data may be corrupt. I will download what I can."'' Sapphire:" Thanks Jesse." Reading the data: This terminal contains extensive alien research data on the local fauna, with a special focus on their reproductive methods. Core conclusions have been synthesized: ''-The aliens discovered only one sex on the planet, with the exception of one species. The Shark Pony species.'' ''-All healthy individuals were tested were capable of egg laying.'' -''After observing the Shark Pony egg, the aliens studying it found it can only be hatched in clean water.'' -''The outbreak seemed to have done no harm to the egg in question.'' Research appears to focused around hatching conditions and genetic variations between parent and child. Sapphire:" This may explain why you are the only one left of your kind. But there may be more eggs like yours out there." Emerald:" You think so?" Sapphire:" Maybe. I'm not sure. We should get this egg to Ruby and see if she can examine it." Emerald:" I gotta learn to read. These words just looks like weird lines to me." Jesse:" 30 seconds of oxygen." Sapphire sighed. Sapphire:" Okay, okay. Let's head back." ... Ruby:" Another egg? That's amazing! What're the chances of finding two eggs from an extinct species." Emerald:" Estfee... estee... es... heh?" Sapphire:" Extinct, sweetie. It means they no longer exist anymore. Until now." Emerald:" Aw pooey. You big ponies and your big words are so confusing." Ruby:" Hmm. The egg embryo looks slightly different. Suggesting the foal may be of the male variety." Emerald:" Can I help take care of the egg? I'm kinda bored of looking through the cameras." Ruby:" Well, the egg could use a caretaker. But it is a lot of responsibility. Do you think you can handle it?" Emerald:" Yes!" ... The pink shark pony colt, with a blue mane, and blue eyes was in a lot of pain. Jason was in a room, chained to a desk. His neck was feeling heavy from the bind of the shackle. His eyes were feeling just as heavy. He was laying down on the floor, fatigued by all the experiments. With all the pain they were willing to give him, he was lucky they didn't dissect him yet. They said they needed him alive, but for what? And why perform such cruelty on him? He didn't understand. What did he do wrong? He thought he did everything they told him. He tried to tell them, he was being a good shark pony. He would never hurt anyone. But they didn't listen. They just kept hurting him. He thought ponies were supposed to be nice. Mom and dad were. So were Aunt Sapphire and Aunt Ruby, and Terrarian, Night Owl, and Zena, and everypony else. So why were these ponies hurting him? Was it because he looked different? Suddenly, a guard came in. But this one wasn't like the others. He was a pegasus with a blue coat, like Aunt Sapphire, but his mane was green like his mom's. He was different than the other guards. He was actually nice, and sypathetic. His name was Blueberry Button. It was a funny name, but he never said so, because Blueberry would do nice things for him. Like giving him food, and saying comforting things. Jason began to wipe his eyes. Jason:" M-mister Button." He looked up at the sympathetic guard, who was carrying a plate of leftover carrots from lunch. Blueberry:" Hey kid. I brought you some--" He found his leg being hugged by the little colt, who tried to stop crying, but couldn't. Today's experiment was just too horrible. The guard sighed, gently putting the plate down, and hugged the shark pony colt with a wing. Blueberry:" There, there. Tell mister Button about today's experiment." Jason spoke through tears, and mucus. Jason:" The mean doctor put this weird thing on my head today! He said something about testing my psychic abilities, but all it did was hurt my head! It hurt badder than the other tests! I felt like I was being shocked by an ampeel from the inside!" Blueberry held the colt closer, and gritted his teeth. Blueberry: (Darn Law Ponies. What the heck are they thinking? He's just a kid. An alien, sure, but a kid! How could they do this... to anypony!?) "I'm so sorry. That sounds very painful." He looked up at the camera in the room. It was still recording for behavioral data. So he thought what he wanted to say to the foal instead. Blueberry: (Listen, kid. There is something you should know. But I can't say it out loud because the camera is still recording.) Jason looked up at the guard, with hopeful eyes. Blueberry: (Me and some of the guards here have a plan. We're rebelling against our superiors. We thought you and your group should be among our rebellion. Do you trust me? Don't speak, just think.) Jason: (Y-yes.) Blueberry nodded, and patted the foal on the head. Blueberry:" I will see if the 'mean doctor' can tone down his experiments for you." He looked up at the camera, speaking directly to it. Blueberry:" I'm sure he'll listen once I remind him that Corporal Grimshield wants the colt alive!" ... It wasn't until Emmy saw, and/or heard the ghost that she began to know fear. It was so long, and spooky. Just hearing it's scream paralyzed her out of fear, to the point she couldn't even move, or say a word. Sapphire:" Emmy, I need you to stay calm, okay sweetie? And I need you to grab on to something, tightly." No response. She was locked in a hundred yard stare with the beast, as it came towards Sub Simon I. Sapphire steared away before it could bash into the cyclops, instead bashing Sub Simon II. Sapphire:" Guys, are you all okay?" Simon:" A little warning next time, but we're fine. Wait, Terrarian! What are you doing! Are you crazy!?" Jenny:" Hey! You aren't going out there to destroy that thing on your own!" Sapphire:" Terrarian, Jenny! That's a bad idea!" Terrarian:" Terrarian Pony here. I'm not trying to destroy it, just need to distract it." ... Inside the seamoth, Terrarian Pony drove away from the cyclops. The creature noticed this, and headed in his direction. Sapphire:" Terrarian, get back to your sub! Don't be stupid!" Terrarian:" Relax, the seamoth's loaded with a few gas torpedoes to launch. It'll destract that thing." Simon:" Eureka! I knew those would come in handy! Question being, will it even trick the ghost?" Terrarian:" Only one way to find out." Terrarian drove through a leviathan rib cage, and the ghost followed over top him. He pulled up, and turned vigorously. When he was sure the target was locked on to, he fired a torpedo. BOOM! ... The torpedo exploded into a cloud of yellow gas, collected from the toxic gas pods from the gasopods in the shallows. The creature screamed again, and flailed around, accidentally knocking the side of Sub Simon I, ''causing everypony inside to struggle, holding on for dear life. Emmy, on the other hoof, was too petrified to brace for impact, she ended up slamming into the circle door. Ruby:" Emmy!" Simon:" ''Quickly! We need to get out of this place! Terrarian, hurry back here, and quite playing the hero!" Terrarian:" Just keep going, I'll follow. Full speed ahead." Sapphire:" He's right, we need to hurry. Ruby, make sure Emmy is alright. Simon, if that thing recovers, launch a creature decoyto distract it." Simon:" Aye cap. Hey you! Load a creature decoy!" Brine:" R-right away, boss!" As the two submarines lofted away, the ghost screamed in frustration. ... Emmy was still petrified, despite the fact that the ghost was no longer around. Ruby did everyhing she could to calm the filly's nerves. They've only been gone an hour, and things are already going wrong. Sapphire:" Come on, Emmy. I know you can pull through." Simon:" I don't mean to slow progress, but I think we should stop and make repairs to the Cyclopses. Just a piece of of advice." Sapphire:" Yeah. Let's do that." Sometime during the repairs, Emmy began to wake up, and she notice a very worried Ruby clutching her tightly. Emerald:" Momma? What's wrong?" Ruby:" Oh, Emmy. I'm so glad you're alright. You had really scared." Emerald:" What happened?" Ruby:" You went into shock, right after you saw the ghost... you really don't remember seeing it?" Emerald:" Oh... right. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare anypony." Ruby hugged the filly. Ruby:" It's alright. We're safe for now." ... While Simon and Clover worked on the Sub Simon II, everypony else inside the second cyclops stayed inside and waited. Brine was particularly excited about Terrarian's bravery. Brine:" That was awesome! I never saw anypony do what you did!" Terrarian:" I just dis what anypony else would do." Brine:" Oh, I don't know if I could ever do that." Jenny:" Hmph. That was real gutsy what you did. You tryin' to upstage us or something?" Terrarian:" Why would I? I'm just trying to protect my team. It's got nothing to do with being better than anypony. Besides, what's the point?" Jenny:" Uh, competition." Terrarian:" Meh." Brine:" Still, that was really cool!" Jenny:" Eh, I'll give him a 7 out of 10. I coulda done better." Terrarian:" I was just helping the cause. That was all." Brine:" Right. Heh." ... Night Owl:" I think we're lost." Sapphire sighed. Sapphire:" Okay, okay... so maybe I am not the best navigator. But what else do we have?" Emerald:" Well maybe..." Night Owl:" I'm not meaning to insult you. I'm just saying, maybe we should take our time to get a better look around." Jenny:" Are you kidding? If we take our time, we might as well just slit our own throats!" Emerald:" I have a... Sapphire:" Don't talk that way! We are going to make it off this planet alive, with a cure in hoof." Emerald:" I can..." Zena:" There has to be a faster way we can find what we are looking for." Simon:" We aren't going to get anywhere at this rate, with these power cells losing energy so fast." Sapphire:" I agree. We should..." Emerald: (EVERYPONY! LISTEN TO ME!!!) Emerald's thought waves reached everypony in both submarines. Everypony began rubbing their heads in pain. Sapphire:" Okay... okay. You have our attention, just..." Show:" Please don't do that again." The filly began waving her forehooves in an angel motion. Emerald:" Guys! I have an idea!" Ruby:" Okay, we're listening. What's the idea?" Emerald jumped up to the steering wheel, closed her eyes, and began to send thoughts to other creatures in the tunnels, until she found a lone river prowler that would listen to her plea. As the river prowler came up to the glass window, everypony in the cockpit, except for Emerald, gasped in panick. But Emmy kept her cool, and began to send more thought waves to the creature. After their mind-chat, Emmy took the wheel, and began to follow the creature. Sapphire:" What... just happened?" Emerald gave a big smile. Emerald:" Simple. I asked the fishy if he can help us find a really big structure, and he said yes. I'm kind of a fishy too, you know." Ruby:" But that doesn't make sense... h-how dis you get it understand you?" Emerald:" Another simplicity. While mommy was driving, I got a chance to observe the creatures, and how they interact with each other. So now I know how to talk to them." And just like that, every jaw in both subs dropped, leaving the little shark filly wandering how does nopony know how to do all these things? It just seemed so simple, so easy. Why couldn't they understand that? The only one of them laughing was Terrarian. Terrarian:" I guess it's true what they say! Children can be much more observant!" Emerald rolled her eyes. Emerald:" Grown ups are weird." TO BE CONTINUED... Author's note: Wow! And finally, after all these episodes, finally my own oc actually did something important to dramatize the story. WOW! And it only took TWELVE EPISODES! Heheh, am I right!? Anyways, there will be more Subponica soon, so don't worry about it. Chillax man, and enjoy the ride in your all-terrain prawn suit, which we totally did not send to your house bugged with a camera so that we can secretly spy on you. Don't worry pal, Alterra's got your back. All uncle jokes aside though, we here at the Friendship is Magic Fanon Wiki hope you enjoyed this episode, and come back for more, or else we'll do to you what Pound Hooves did to that poor soul in his room. More uncle jokes. I sincerely apologize. Sorry, not sorry. Okay, I'm done. Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Fanfiction (Series)